Game Over
by lirpa
Summary: slash. 5th in the Hell series


Game Over (1/1)  
  
4th in the Hell series  
  
Dedicaction: the usual suspects  
  
Distribution: Myst, Darkflame, my site, anyone else please ask  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, unless Vince McMahon decides to trade them for some pocket lint, and a couple Canadian pennies  
  
Time wise this is just aftre the King of the Ring, I know that's a long time agao but I hate typing  
  
Game Over (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Hunter's POV*  
  
I lost, and not only did I loose the belt, I lost Chris. Without that belt I can't get Chris, without that belt I don't want Chris because without that belt I can't keep Chris. He's like a wild animal, always using everythig to ohis own advantage. I suppose I'm the same way reall. We both see things through rose tinted glasses. We both have one goal, the Undertaker's title. But Jericho can't beat me, and we both know it. Still he would have ben drawn back to me again and again, like a fly to honey. Stolen moment, but stolen moments are better than no moments at all.  
  
I screwed up though, I've got to talk to Shawn. My fingers tremble as I punch the numbers. He answers on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Shawn."  
  
"What are you going to do now, Hunter?"  
  
That's Shawn, never one to step lightly, he likes to do things as quickly as possible. To him that means extreme bluntness, sometimes to the point of rudeness. he has achieved moderate success with this tactic, however. I'll have to try it on Vince sometime.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, you don't have a ktitle. Kev says hi, by the way."  
  
"Tell him hu back," Shawn is gone for a moment, and I knmwo he is realying my message to Kevin.  
  
"So are you going to give up on him?"  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
"You always have a choice."  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"Why not this time?"  
  
"He's going to stay with me whe I have no gold?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"He left me," I refute.  
  
"because you're an insensitive bastard. It probably had nothing to do with the gold."  
  
"But you're not sure?"  
  
"How can I be sure? Am I Chris Jericho?"  
  
"No," that makes me smile.  
  
"He wasn't worth it anyway," I continue a momwnt later.  
  
"That's the way you've got to think."  
  
"Positive? Right, Shawn?"  
  
"Right. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."  
  
"I've just got to find one." For once things are looking up.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I laugh, I actually laugh, for the first time since Chris Jericho left me.  
  
on the other end of the line Shawn laughs too. I want to stop, but I can't, not until I'm on my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. It feels good, but dirty at the same time. I've lost all my control again. At least this time Chris Jericho isn't the cause.  
  
I hear a gasp behond me, and I turn to see the devil himself. Standing there, crying. and I have a feeling he's not crying for the asame reasons I am. Before I can say anything he's turned and bolted from the room, and I'm left no longer laughing, just crying, alone.  
  
*Chris Jericho's POV*  
  
I can't believe it, it was all a game to him. I wasn't worthit? I'm the living legend, I'm worth ten of him! I was going to ask him to forgive me, to taker me back, but not anymore. Benoit was right, he's not right for me, he only hurt me. Again, we're not even going out, and he hurt me! Benoit, I have to talk to him, he'll know what to do. My fingers are shaking so badly I misdail and have to hang up the firt time. I'm especially careful the second time and his sleepy voice answers on the fifth ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chris," I sob.  
  
"What's happened?" That's Chris Benoit, all business.  
  
"I just went to talk to Hunter..." I gasp out.  
  
"And?" Chris is so patient.  
  
"And he was talkign to someone else about how I wasn't worth it," I finish quietly.  
  
Chris just growls, he can be like that sometimes.  
  
"So?" Chris is getting impatient, I must have woken him up at a bad time.  
  
"So I need help. What should I do?"  
  
"Who am I? Anne Landers?" Yep, really bad time.  
  
"I can phone back later," I offer.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you have any advice?"  
  
"He knows you heard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then wait."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see if he comes to apologize."  
  
"What good will that do?" I'm really not able to see what an I'm sorry is going to do in this situation.  
  
"You'll be able to see if he ereally cares about you."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
"Yes, ohhh," sometimes I think Chris thinks I'm dense.  
  
"Do you think he will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He seemed like a decent guy."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" I screech, I'd like to say something else but that noise can only be described as a screech.  
  
"Calm down," Chris commands.  
  
I have a demand of my own, "How would you know?"  
  
"I don't, he just seems like it."  
  
"Oh, okay then." Sometimes the way Chris thinks is so strange I think he should be institutionalized.  
  
I can hear Chris laugh.  
  
"So if he comes to see me our relationship is back on?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Chris sighs again, he muist think me really dense at this particular moment in time.  
  
"He doesn't know you want to continue the realtionship."  
  
"So i'm waiting because?"  
  
"It'll show if he wants to continue the relationship.  
  
"Ohh," it's all making sense now.  
  
"So calm down, Chris. This won't be the toughest part."  
  
"I could wait forever," I reply, somewhat dreamily, I'll admit.  
  
He laughs.  
  
"Thanks, Chris." I'm luckt I have a friend like Chris, someone who can make sense of all these problems that have me wanting to strangle something. It's times like these I really wish I understood people better. 


End file.
